A Happy Ending?
by DisTofuIshKawaii
Summary: Cam had just proposed to Lillian one morning. On the same day, Phillip was returning to visit his twin sister, Lillian, with his soon-to-be wife. However, an unexpected event twisted their lives. Phillip's fiancee happened to be Cam's sister. The siblings struggled to solve their greatest conflict. Who will get to be married? Who will get a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 Our Marriage

Today was a beautiful and a perfect day. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Colorful flowers wavered in the fresh breeze on the Mountain Path in Bluebell. Birds chirped their favorite songs as the couple walked hand in hand to the Harvest Goddess pond. A row of soft colored flowers surrounded the pond as its pure water sparkled in the sunlight. The place was such a beautiful sight. Lillian gazed into the water, staring at her and Cam's reflection.

"Isn't this place looks so gorgeous?" Lillian chimed. Then she turned to Cam and smiled at him. "So? What did you want to ask me?"

Cam put his hand in his pocket and blushed. He knelt down with one knee as he pulled out a Blue Feather. Lillian covered her mouth with her hands as tears flowed in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Cam asked.

"Yes!" Lillian screamed. She tackled her soon to be husband with a hug and they kissed.

* * *

In the same afternoon, the couple's friends were gathering around them in Howard's Café.

"What?! You two are getting married?" Laney said in a surprise tone. "How could you hide this from me?"

"Sorry. I didn't want to tell anyone about proposing to Lillian," Cam replied.

"Alright. I see how it is but congratulation. You two make a great marriage couple," Laney smiled.

"Oh! Congratulation! I wish you two the best!" Georgia said.

"Thank you," Lillian replied.

"Oh by the way, Lillian. I heard your brother is coming back to Bluebell."

"Yeah. He said he will bring his fiancée with him, too! I can't wait to meet her!"

After a few minutes, someone familiar walked into the café with a bright smile.

"Ahem! Looks who is back!" Phillip shouted.

"Phillip!" Lillian ran up to her brother and hugged him as tight as she could. "I miss you!"

"I miss you, too! How's life been?"

"It's great! I'm going to be a wife soon!"

"Haha. Congrat on your marriage," Phillip smiled. He pulled someone that had been hiding behind his back. "Speaking of wife, this is my fiancée, Melody."

Lillian couldn't believe her eyes. The girl stood beside Phillip was beautiful but looked rather familiar. Her blonde hair hanging over her shoulder and her green eyes glittered with kindness. She wore a white tank top shirt and a black skirt.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Melody chirped. She hugged Lillian and squeezed her hands. "I can't wait to have a sister bonding with you! I've always wished to have a sister. You know, I have a brother but I don't know where he's settling down now. He visits me in the city on some Monday. Maybe when he give me a call, I'll ask him to come and meet you!"

"Oh, I'd like to meet him!" Lillian replied.

Cam watched the girl standing next to Phillip. He couldn't get a close view of her since she was blocked by Lillian's figure. However, there was something about her sweet voice. It was familiar. He knew that voice somewhere. Then everything came to him. He knew her.

"Melody?!" Cam shouted. He walked beside Lillian and gazed at Melody.

"..Cam..? What are you doing here?" Melody replied with a puzzled look.

"I live here…"

Lillian tilted her head to a side at this sudden conversation.

"You know her, Cam?" she asked.

"She's my sister," Cam replied in a low tone.

Everyone gasped at the situation. Lillian couldn't believe what Cam was saying. She looked at Melody then to Cam then back to his sister. It was true. Their facial features were nearly the same. She had the same green eyes as Cam's. Her blonde hair was also the same color as his.

"Wha-what..? Your fi-fiancee is- is… my fiance's… sister? Wh-why. Wh-at.. H-how could that be?" Lillian spluttered. She forced herself from having unwanted tears running down her cheeks.

"That means… only one of us get to be married…" Phillip murmured.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Lillian. We'll just have to figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2 Shameful Pride

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you very much for your kind review, telling my mistakes. I appreciate it (: As for your question and wonders, I hope they can be explain in this chapter. Thank you for reading c:_

* * *

Lillian sat on her bed watching Phillip pacing back and forth. He smacked the wall so hard that it nearly shook the ceiling.

"Phillip… What would happen if our parents find out about this? They're coming tomorrow to meet Cam and Melody. They would never accept the marriage," Lillian murmured.

"That's why I'm stressing out!" Phillip yelled then let out a huge sigh. "Maybe we could try and convince them… they might understand…"

Lillian nodded. "Let's give it a shot."

The next day, the parents arrived at Lillian's house, where they would be staying for awhile. The two couples presented in front of them, hoping to have their approval.

"Uhh… Hi father and mother… This is Melody… My fiancée," Phillip said as he held his fiancee's hand.

"Oh! Look at how beautiful she is! You have good taste, Phillip dear," mother chided.

"A-and… What's about him? He's Melody's brother, Cam," Lillian's voice trembled.

"A fine young man!" father replied.

Phillip and Lillian watch their mother's smile that was so bright. Even their father was smiling as well. Everything was going good so far.

"So… uh.. mother and father…" Lillian said. She linked her arm with Cam's. "And… he's my fiancé…"

The parents' smiles instantly disappeared. Lillian could see the disapproval in their eyes.

"Lillian, you do realize he's the brother of your soon-to-be sister-in-law. You two are going to be brother and sister," Father said with a serious tone.

"I-I understand that… father but… we're not related by blood. There's nothing bad about it… As long as we love each other…" Lillian replied.

Cam could feel her arms trembling. Her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"SILENCE! Do not speak of love to me. I will not approve of such marriage as it would shame the name of our family. If you want to marry him that bad, have Phillip break off with Melody."

"How cruel can you be? What kind of father would force his children to break up their own marriage?!" Phillip shouted.

Father glared at Phillip with cold eyes. The atmosphere became heavy and the air made it hard to breathe. Lillian struggled to take in every breath as she listened to the argument.

"I will be as cruel as I could be. As long as the pride of my family is not ruin," Father replied calmly.

"What pride is there?! It was lost when you became such a shameful father!" Phillip shouted once more before he grabbed Melody and exited the room.

Father inhaled and exhaled. He turned to Lillian who was on the verge of spilling her tears. He knew she was a very weak person. She had always been a goody-two-shoes every since she was little. She would obey every of his orders and demands because she was afraid of troubles.

"Lillian, tell me when you've decide the choice you made. I'm going back to the city," Father stated.

"Y-yes… Father… Please have a safe trip," Lillian replied.

"Goodbye, dear," Mother said.

The moment the parents left, Lillian's tears ran down her pink cheeks. Her nose turned red and her eyes swollen.

"I-I… I don't know what do now, Cam. I can't let Phillip breaks up with Melody. That would break my heart but not being with you, it would kill me every day," Lillian cried.

"Don't worry… We'll figure this out. I know we will get a happy ending," Cam replied.

Lillian nodded. She rested her head on Cam's chest and he embraced her until she calm down.


	3. Chapter 3 Not This Time

_**Author's Notes:** I guess it doesn't make sense why the marriage is forbidden. I confused myself thinking about it, too, but I really want to create a story with this type of conflict. I guess we will have to pretend it's not good for a sibling to marry another sibling. Thank you for reading and for your kind reviews. It really makes me happy. So thank you very much. I will try my best to make this story interesting._

* * *

During the night of that same day, the rain fell and each drop roughly pounded the roof. Under that roof, the twin sat quietly next to each other, fertilizing their brains for a great idea of solving their conflict. Phillip angrily munched on his apple and began champing. He would change his position after taking in a big breath.

"This is not helping!" Phillip yelled, throwing his apple to the floor. "You know, eating fruits and vegetables is not going to help me come up with a solution."

Lillian exhaled and closed her book. Her chest had been carrying the mixture of fear and nervousness ever since her parents visited. She had not eaten a single thing after that afternoon.

"Fruits and vegetables gave you a lot of vitamins to help your brain gain more nutrition," Lillian replied.

"It doesn't help at this current time, Lillian. And how's reading romance novel helping you in anything?"

"It helps me stabilize my current emotions. I'm getting nervous every time I set my mind on my marriage."

Phillip sighed and picked up his apple. His sister watched him dragging himself to the trashcan.

"Are you really sure you're marrying to Melody?" Lillian asked.

"What are you talking about?" Phillip replied. He stared at Lillian in confusion.

"Well… back then, you would dump any of your girlfriends after two weeks of dating. Isn't Melody one of those girls?"

"Why don't you just say your thought out loud, Lillian? I know what you're trying to say. You're hoping that I will break up with Melody aren't you?" Phillip replied in a serious tone. "_No_, you're not _hoping_, you _want_ me to."

"I…"

"There's no way I'm breaking off my marriage with Melody. Never."

"Then what about me?! I can't just give up all the moments I had with Cam for you! You're going to hurt her and leave her anyways, might as well as do it now!" Lillian shouted. Her mouth shut when her brother glared at her with anger. She felt so shameful for ever saying things like that to Phillip and Melody. The feelings she stored in her heart had haunted her so she must said what she felt. But it didn't come out as nicely as she planned.

"Look, I am at that age where I understand what real love is and not taking girls for granted. We're twenty-six years old. We want to get married and find a place to settle down. I want that, Lillian. I just want to create a family of my own. Have you ever thought of what I wanted? Have you ever understand me? No, you don't, Lillian. We're twin and I am older by a few minutes. I understood your screaming silence and your untold sadness. That's why I always give you everything I had because I love you. But, not this time, Lillian, not this time..." Phillip said. He exhaled his breath and walked toward the door. "I'm very disappointed in you. It upsets me to hear you say such thing," He said without turning back to look at his sister. He exited the door and stumbled into the heavy rain.

Lillian hugged her head as tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart had carried too much sad emotions that it created an unseen wound. She was ashamed of herself for hurting Phillip when he was the one that got hurt the most. Truthfully, she had intended of tricking Melody into thinking Phillip had cheated on her. Never would that thought cross her mind ever again. It would have hurt both sides of the parties, including herself. She stretched her body out and lay on the couch. Two eyes fixed on the ceiling and her brother's words echoed in her mind. Thinking back of her childhood in Bluebell, Phillip had always been the only one that stood up against the bullies. He would always hold back his desires to play with his toys so he could give them to Lillian. He would always share half of his favorite lunch with her just to see her bright smile. He would always give her the only candy he had left to see her tears dissolved to laughter. Lillian was like his princess and he was the happy servant. Though, when they grew old enough to live on their own, her parents and Phillip decided to live in the city for a better living. She had chosen to stay in Bluebell since she grown to love farming and taking care of animals. On that day, the twin was separated and didn't see each other until now. Lillian woke up without realizing she fell asleep while crying last night.


End file.
